preambulo el otro medio
by Azrasel
Summary: la mandicion empeoro y a Kisa el tigre no le quedo otra que huir de la familia Sohma y cuidar de los hijos de su querida Onee-san. ¿en realidad crees que no nesecitas mas de la vida?


**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados míos, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento **

Preámbulo para dos

_-no importa cuanto corras el destino te alcanzara...-_

Despierto bañada en sudor, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia pesadillas de ese tipo, no desde la huida de la familia Sohma. ¿cuánto hace que me fui? Parece que fue ayer que con la ayuda de Ritsu-chan logre escapar y no solo yo...

El sonido de unos cascabeles me sacan de mis pensamientos y a la entrada de la habitación me encuentro con la luz de mis ojos

-Onee-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Kyoko-chan, cielos que cada vez se pone mas grande. los cascabeles se ponen mas ruidosos y veo que Itzumi-kun entra alterado poniendo la palma de su mano en mi frente.

-tranquilo Itzumi-kun solo fue una pesadilla- "digo" tratando de calmarlo, Kyoko-chan se acerca con la preocupación en la cara y me abraza al igual que el niño.

-niños, estoy bien- trato de calmarlos, pero luego de unos 15 minutos logro mi cometido, esos dos se preocupan demasiado por mi y no los culparía, soy todo lo que tienen.

Después de un "ruidoso" desayuno dejo a los niños es su escuela y me dirijo a mi centro de trabajo, aunque yo no lo llamaría un "centro de trabajo" por que libero todas mis frustraciones en el.

-Ki-chan llegaste temprano- dice animadamente Ritsuko mi socia y una de mis mejores amigas

-claro, la Sra. Matsumoto es muy estricta con eso de la puntualidad, ya sabes que el estrés no se va solo- digo encogiéndome de hombros, trato de dirigirme a los vestidores cuando me detiene... esa mirada otra vez, Ri-chan solo tiene esa mirada cuando esta apunto de regañarme

-no dormiste bien ¿verdad?- dice, tomando mi cara y estudiándola de cerca

-pesadillas- termino rindiéndome, Ri-chan es del tipo que no debemos buscarle las cosquillas

-lo sabia, puesto que tu cita con la Sra Matsumoto es dentro de 3 horas, Ki-chan a veces eres tan obvia...-

ese sentimiento me volvió a invadir, a pesar de que Ri-chan me esta regañando me siento miserable, primero preocupe a los niños y ahora la preocupo a ella, no quiero que se preocupen por mi, no quiero ser una carga, no quiero que alguien se vuelva a sacrificar por mi...

Mi mente viaja en el tiempo cuando la maldición de los juunishi cobro la vida de Yuki, Kyo había vencido por fin a Yuki y se creyó que eso activo la maldición de la muerte. Akito enloqueció diciendo que los juunishi estaríamos juntos por siempre, era tétrico ver como se paseaba con las cenizas de yuki y mas terrorífico fue el trato que nos daba, todo un dios diabólico... estaría yo por entrar a la escuela media al igual que Hiro, cuando nos prohibieron volver a la escuela, pero Kureno logro convencerlo de que tuviéramos un tutor y así seguir estudiando. La segunda en irse fue Rin, parecía como si una epidemia nos atacara poco a poco nos debilitábamos y Akito pasaba menos días en cama era como si nos chupara la vida, la muerte de Rin fue extraña e inexplicable, simplemente no dejaron hacer preguntas pero todos sabíamos a voces que Akito tenia algo que ver...

-Kisa Honda no te estoy regañando- esas palabras hacen que regrese a la realidad y vea una mezcla de preocupación y de comprensión por parte de Ri-chan, esta inmediatamente me jala las mejillas de tal manera que las lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

-esto es por poner esa cara de "no quiero preocuparlos a todos, será mejor que guarde mis sentimientos"- dice ella jalando mas mis mejillas

-pero yo no quiero que se preocupen por mi. Tengo que ser fuerte por Kyoko-chan e Itsumi-kun- un nuevo jalón de mejillas se hizo y luego me suelta para tomar un respiro

–Kisa, entiende que si no estas bien no los podrás ayudar. Ellos son muy pequeños aun y son diferentes, necesitan que tu estés bien para que los puedas ayudar-

Una sensación desagradable se forma en mi interior, es como cuando había llegado a la ciudad y no sabia que hacer. ¿qué podía hacer una chica de 18 años con una cría de 5 que es ciega y un niño de 3 que es sordo? Mi condición no era buena y continuamente faltaba a los trabajos, todo parecía irse a pique pues tenia que cuidar mi salud pero estaba mas enfrascada en cuidarlos a ellos que recaía muchas veces, pero el espíritu de Onee-san nos protegía a mi y a los niños y encontré a muchas personas que me ayudaron ¿estaría dispuesta a repetir el patrón? No, no lo haría.

* * *

-gracias por el trabajo duro- digo una vez que cerramos el negocio, es lo bueno de las terapias corporales a veces sales temprano.

-Ki-chan, recuerda lo que hablamos... tal vez delante de los niños te muestres como un roble pero puedes venir a llorar a mi casa-

-gracias Ri-chan, prometo no preocuparte- digo inclinándome, solo alcanzo a ver que ella pone los ojos en blanco y suspira sujetándose en puente de la nariz. Eso me preocupa generalmente cuando hace eso es por que algo le molesta, muestra una sonrisa deslumbrante, algo que me aterra y agita mi cabello

-recuerda que estoy para escucharte ¿ok?- yo solo asiento con la cabeza

* * *

Pensar en como llegue a la prefectura de Miyasaki es un poco loco. Antes de que Kyo venciera a Yuki, todos vivamos una vida muy tranquila. ¿quién pensaría que el conquistar el corazón de una mujer fuera la manera en como el gato vencería al ratón? Sí, Kyo Sohma gano al ser el primero en tener descendencia, pero esa descendencia según Akito estaba maldita y Kyoko-chan nació ciega; eso no evito que fuera la niña mas deseada dentro de los Juunishi hasta el mismo Akito había aceptado la unión de Tohru Honda a la familia Sohma, al pasar los años Yuki se enfermo hasta que llego lo inevitable, para ese entonces Kyoko tendría 2 y Tohru estaba embarazada de Itsumi, no se si llegare a tener el temple de Onee-san para haber soportado todo lo que Akito le hacia pasar y mas aun como es que fui tan cobarde para no hacer nada.

Después de la muerte de Yuki y Rin, los pulmones de Momiji estaban siendo afectados, Kyo estaba recluido dentro de la jaula del gato para evitar que Akito le hiciera daño a su esposa e hijos, Kagura presentaba crisis de ausencia y continuamente era atendida por médicos psiquiatras, Haru estaba en una profunda depresión por la muerte de Rin, pasaba la mayor parte como Haru negro solo yo podía acercarme, mi relación con Hiro se hizo lejana, era como si me detestara. Los únicos que no parecían estar afectados eran los mayores... eso fue hasta que Onee-san desapareció, Akito decía que era mi culpa, que ella se había sacrificado por mi y que lo mas seguro es que estuviera muerta. No creía en sus palabras y en el único que encontraba consuelo era en Ritsu-chan el cual me motivo a cambiar la situación y lo hice el día que me entere que los niños eran llevados al "cuarto oscuro" Akito era un monstruo había acondicionado ese lugar para ellos, solo de recordar me da nauseas, como sea logre convencer a Ritsu-chan de que era mejor estar afuera que adentro y el movió todas sus influencias para hacer que terminara lejos de Akito. Tuve que cambiarme muchas veces de residencia paranoicamente, pero al final decidí establecerme aquí...

El sonido de los cascabeles y la dulce voz de mi sobrina hace que esas memorias desaparezcan de momento...

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo pesadillas y eso es bueno, según Kyon-sama mi terapeuta, otro bonus extra de Ritsu-chan, el sabia de mi condición puesto que gracias a los golpes de Akito desarrolle epilepsia y él sabia que necesitaba estar controlada, así que por medio de una cadena de doctores llegue con Kyon-sama pupilo de Ren Sarutobi toda una excelencia en neuropsiquiatría y al saber donde me establecía, Kyon-sama se intereso en mi caso... si Onee-san no nos ha abandonado nunca...

El sonido de unos alocados cascabeles me sacan de mis pensamientos otra vez y veo aun pequeño de 10 años y cabello negro azabache hacerme señas como desquiciado, le pido que se tranquilice y así me entero que viene llamándome desde hacia 10 minutos.

-después de la librería iremos por tu hermana, su sesión de trompeta debe terminar para ese entonces- "digo" a un entusiasmado niño que agita sus cascabeles como desquiciado diciendo que libros quiere, Itsumi Honda es un niño que le gusta mucho leer, también es muy apegado a mi y es muy inteligente nada que ver con sus despistados padres, gracias a Kyon-sama encontramos una escuela de aprendizaje especial donde me enseñaron el lenguaje sordo mudo al cual le hice unas variaciones, como son el uso de cascabeles, pues Kyoko-chan es ciega y no puede ver lo que dice su hermano, mas si puede escuchar los cascabeles fue un poco difícil al principio enseñarle a ambos, pues Kyoko-chan tenia que memorizar los movimientos y el ritmo de los cascabeles e Itsumi-kun tenia que aprender a controlar su carácter algo que es muy dado de su padre al desesperarse de las cosas.

-Onee-sama, quiero llevarle este libro a Kyoko-chan- "dijo" Itsumi-kun mostrándome 101 formas de onigiris, sonreí divertida al recordar que su madre era fanática de estos.

-y como se los piensas mostrar- le "pregunte" el niño dudo un momento, cierto que su hermana no podía ver las ilustraciones, ese era el mayor problema a la hora de ir a la librería y la mayor molestia de Kyoko-chan pues ella no podía "ver". Yo sabia que se molestaba con su hermano por olvidar ese pequeño detalle, el niño no lo hacia con maldad, la niña se desenvolvía tan bien que uno olvidaba ese pequeño detalle, hasta yo misma lo pasaba por alto a veces, era bueno que Itsumi-kun empezara solucionar esos pequeños percances.

-onee-sama, podríamos hacer algunos onigiris- abrí los ojos asombrada y el niño agito los brazos como loco para seguir con su explicación –solo los que estén al alcance de nuestro bolsillo y le llamen la atención a Kyoko-chan- sonreí ampliamente al ver que Itsumi era capaz de resolver los problemas de una manera original y claro no debía frenar esa originalidad

-el próximo fin de semana no tengo que ir al trabajo, podemos hacer una fiesta de onigiris, si tu hermana esta de acuerdo- parece que le hubiera dicho al niño que nos íbamos al extranjero porque empezó a mover sus cascabeles como desquiciado en lo íbamos a pagar a la caja.

* * *

-estoy de acuerdo con tu terapeuta, deberías terminar una carrera- dice Ri-chan perezosamente, era una tarde relativamente calurosa y teníamos un descanso

-por favor Ri-chan tengo casi 25 años, no crees que estoy vieja para ir a la universidad- exclamo algo alterada, últimamente tenia un sueño recurrente al cual mi terapeuta atribuía que debía terminar algo en mi vida, como una carrera, Sali de la casa Sohma con muy poco y la verdad no tenia la escuela media como tal, luego de ver que trabajar me era difícil por mi condición, por asares del destino conocí a Emiliano Reynosa, un latino que venia ha hacer una especialidad en masajes shiatsu, el me recomendó para una escuela en la cual trabaja y estudiaba. Poco a poco fui metiéndome en esto de la terapia corporal y al final conocí a Ritsuko con la cual me asocie y forme una pequeña clínica, las cosas iban bien, no se porque tener que meterme a la escuela a estas alturas de mi vida.

-Ki-chan, eres una persona con demasiado potencial como para desperdiciarlo, digo le enseñaste a tus sobrinos una manera de relacionarse entre ellos, nuestra clínica es un éxito por tus "dedos mágicos" y siempre estas leyendo y memorizando cosas además de que muchas cosas bien, no se porque no quieres tener un papelito que te diga lo bien que haces algo- me dice mirándome con cierta ternura, no evito sonrojarme ante esto, la verdad Akito no dejaba de decirnos que éramos unos inútiles y que no éramos nada sin él. Esto crea cierto conflicto a la larga, para mi suerte entra una clienta a la cual me dedico a atender, pero veo que Ri-chan con la mirada me dice que de esta no me salvo

Llego algo tarde a la casa, hoy fue un día muy agitado en el trabajo entre los acosos de Ri-chan y los clientes que no dejaban de llegar, a como va el negocio creo que necesitaremos mas personal, si vamos bien con el negocio es posible que pueda meterme a la universidad, me gustaba mucho la ropa que diseñaba Ayame ojiisan, no estaría mal otro modista en la... agito mi cabeza otra vez esa idea de la carrera, por favor seré un fósil...

-bienvenida a casa- me saluda Kyoko-chan, pero no percibo el sonido de los cascabeles

-e Itsumi-kun- pregunto preocupada pero al ver la hora me doy cuenta que el niño estaba rendido, esta dormido en la sala con el televisor prendido, sonrió y me acerco a besarle la frente y cubrirlo con una frazada

-¿no deberías de estar dormida?- le pregunto a Kyoko a lo que la chica me sirve una taza de jugo, las únicas veces en las servía jugo en taza era para platicar asuntos serios.

-Onee-chan, es momento que hagas tu vida- dice con detenimiento, parpadeo varias veces incrédula, ¿una cría de 12 años me dice que hacer? trato de no golpear mi frente en la mesa

-dame tu motivo para decirme esto- pregunto tratando de no mostrar molestia en la voz, Kyoko era muy sensible y sabia de los cambios de voz en las personas, mas en mi.

-tienes casi un cuarto de siglo, no te he conocido novio, tus amigos son escasos y hay algo que me dice que solo te centras en nosotros- agradecía que Kyoko-chan fuera ciega y que Itsumi-kun estuviera dormido porque si no se descubriría una cara de horror.

-Kyoko no crees que exageras- le dije con cierto tono de nerviosismo que no podía ocultar

-Onee-chan agradezco que nos salvaras a mi hermano y a mi de ese horrible monstruo, pero es momento que tu también hagas tu vida, no quiero que el día de mañana cuando ya no estemos, tu te quedes sola... quiero que encuentres el amor, que convivas con mas personas...-

Nota mental no comprar mas novelas para adolecentes, le empiezan a podrir el cerebro a Kyoko-chan ya que me empezaba a decir las frases de estas, sin pensarlo me levante bruscamente golpeando la mesa

-mi vida esta bien Kyoko-chan, me agrada estar con ustedes dos y entrar en la universidad hará que no pase tanto con ustedes...-

No lo había pensado, algún día esos niños crecerían y yo ¿qué haría? Eso me molesto en cierta forma, todo era perfecto hasta ahora, por que arruinarlo con el futuro. Estaba divida, por un lado había cosas que quería hacer como los demás chicos de mi edad, pero por otra tenia que cuidar a dos niños con capacidades diferentes, lo que mas me molestaba era ser la ultima en darse cuenta de esto... no era que odiara esta vida, pero a veces el ser humano quiere mas

-Onee-san, podemos organizarnos para que estudies y conozcas mas gente, yo no quiero que estés sola- veía que Kyoko-chan trataba de buscarme para abrazarme, así que la abrase fuertemente

-Onee-san no esta sola porque tiene a Kyoko-chan y a Itsumi-kun, en parte si quisiera ir a la universidad pero no quiero dejarlos solos tanto tiempo ¿lo entiendes?-

* * *

Después de muchos dimes y diretes la entrada a la universidad fue relativamente fácil, opte por algo que estuviera cercano a casa y que mejor que una carrera que iban a ofertar "diseño de modas" Ayame ojiisan siempre dijo que mis diseños eran buenos y confeccionaba la mayor parte de la ropa en los festivales de los chicos, así que ¿por qué no?

La vida había sido algo complicada pero parece que por fin la tormenta esta pasando, tengo dos sobrinos maravillosos, Kyoko-chan estaba encantada con esto de la universidad, dijo que era posible que encontrara al amor de mi vida, tendré que reducir su nivel de novelas románticas. Itsumi-kun en un principio se molesto pero poco a poco lo fue asimilando y ahora antes de salir para la universidad me dio una cantidad considerable de lápices afilados y meses antes de entrar a la universidad decidió acompañarme para ver cual seria mi nuevo lugar de actividades, definitivamente se parece a su padre, pero los quiero tanto.

Tal vez mi destino ya me alcanzo y lo que tengo que hacer es terminar una carrera y conocer a alguien... Por ir pensando en varias cosas no me percate que a la vuelta de la esquina me tropecé con alguien ¿por qué se me quedara viendo como si tuviera monos en la cara?

**Notas de autor**

**Este fic es un enlace para SESION PARA DOS un fic que hago junto con otro personaje de La Corda de Oro, me habían comentado de que debía de hacer algo para enfatizar la situación de Kisa y he aquí lo que hice espero haberlo logrado y les haya gustado y espero y puedan leer Sesión para dos, trate de no poner muy triste el fic pero pss si hay varias cosas que sonsacan como la muerte Yuki (no me maten) pero Kisa se enfrasca mas en la relación de sus dos sobrinos a los cuales tiene que cuidar, ya en Sesión para Dos espero hacerlo un poco mas cómico, por favor dejen un Review, gracias por leer.**


End file.
